The Gathered Shadows
by malciah
Summary: He woke up in a backwater motel with no memory and no face, his only possessions a gun and the Xavier institute address. With the new arrival Joseph, Summers feels he can't be trusted. Who is Joseph and is he a danger to the X men?
1. Veiled Beginnings

I've done this mainly in the P.O.V. of my own character. Also this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism please!  


*

*

* 

Chapter 1: Hidden beginnings  


            I ran, from what I didn't know. I had woke up that morning and looked in the mirror and saw darkness, I had no past that I could remember and no name to attach to my featureless face. I searched the room for any I.D. I didn't find any, but I did find a gun and a piece of paper with an address on it. I dressed in thick clothes that hid my body completely and then I pulled a balaclava over my head. I felt that this was important somehow as I placed the pistol into the waistband of my trousers at the small of my back.

            I headed into the suburbs. I didn't ask for directions, all I would have gotten was a freaked silence. I found the place, it was a gigantic mansion, and I could just make it out through the trees. I went to the gates and tested them, they didn't budge and I didn't want to make myself known in case they were my enemy. The walls were too high to jump and too smooth to climb.

            I looked around and saw a deep shadow; I felt a compulsion to go into it. I gave into instinct and moved away from the harsh glare of the sun. As soon as I moved into the shadows I felt calmness wash over me. The darkness opened up to me, like a long dark corridor with a thousand doors. I moved forward without hesitation and took the nearest exit. I came back out on the other side of the wall through the shadow of a fountain. I saw that I was a lot closer to the mansion, about thirty feet away neat I thought. I scanned the area for any threats; there were none so I made a break for the glass doors of the mansion, the sun made me wince as I crossed the drive. The glass doors were thankfully unlocked; I pushed through the doors and moved into the indirect light.  
  
"Hold it right there, bub." A grizzly bear of a man was advancing on me with -to my already shocked system- knives protruding from his fists. He moved like a predator on the hunt. "Lemme tell ya, I've been looking for a good excuse to flex my claws."

            I instinctively moved into a combat posture; Right hand and foot forward, weight on left foot and my left hand by my face. My opponent attacked, jumping straight at me. I used his momentum against him, twisting to throw him over my shoulder. He leapt up onto his feet instantly. He moved again. I aimed a roundhouse kick at his chest, but it didn't connect. He grabbed my foot and twisted it, and I left the ground momentarily. The air left my body as I landed face first. I flipped over onto my back and saw a claw moving down for the kill. I rolled until I hit against a wall. I slowly stood up breathing heavily desperate to get oxygen back into my lungs.

            For the first time I evaluated my opponent, he was quick, agile and powerful, plus he had claws that looked like they could cut the air. If I was going to have even the slightest chance of beating this guy I was going to need some kind of weapon myself. I felt my hands start to itch as I moved back into the fighting posture. When my hands came into view I stared in shock, so did my opponent, my hands had a set of three claws each. They were exactly like my aggressor's except that mine -like the rest of me- were matt black. The light was sucked in instead of reflected.

            "Well, _bub_, shall we?" I said, ready to fight.

             "So you're a limey huh," He asked, no, _stated_. I didn't have the slightest idea what he meant. I crouched down and leaped, taking half the lobby in a single jump. I was midway through my attack when I heard a high-pitched shriek and a sharp pain blossomed in my side. My body hit the stairs and I scrabbled back to my feet, ready for the extra player. I turned towards the glass doors. I hesitated. Instead of two, I was faced with seven.

            "Oh crap." I quickly drew my pistol and took aim, but the gun was wrenched from my grip by an unknown force and I stared dumbly on. I looked at each of the group before me. There was a young teen, a pale girl, and a blue furred . . . thing. Next to Blue Boy was a dark-skinned boy, a red haired girl -who I think took my gun, judging by the look of concentration on her face- and an older teenage guy who seemed to just scream "leader-in-training."

            The "leader" was looking at me grimly. "Evan, spike him," I heard him say. The dark-skinned kid moved forward. He lifted his arm and bony protrusions erupted from his wrist. He threw his arm forward and the 'shards' were catapulted towards me, out of reflex I made to batter them out of the way, dark shards flew out of my forearm and deflected the incoming projectiles. They stared in amazement at the bone shards lying on the floor, their dark counterparts dissolving in the sunlight.

            I was suddenly filled with fear. What else would they throw at me? I turned and ran, figuring I could find a back door or window and escape, or possible a "shadow door." I knew I couldn't outrun them in their own home, so I had to get out quickly. After a lot of ducking and diving I found myself downstairs in the kitchen and headed straight for the back door. I put my hand on the door knob when blistering pain stabbed into my head.

            Stop, a voice said as it entered my mind. You need not run, we can help you. I grabbed my head and plugged my ears in a futile effort to stop the painful noise. 

            "Get out of my head!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. "Get. Out. Of. My--" the last thing I saw was the young girl walking through the wall. I blacked out and the pain receded.


	2. The War Torn Path

Chapter 2: The War Torn Path  
  
The X-men had placed the intruder in the med-bay to recover from what ever had afflicted him when kitty had found him. They were currently in the lounge, discussing the interloper while Scott and Logan searched for information.  
  
"I wonder who he is." Jean said absently looking out the window.  
  
"Whoever he iz, he vaz very good at bypassing our security." Answered Kurt, who stopped eating long enough to speak. Kitty, meanwhile, was watching cartoons, but was listening in on the conversation.  
  
"At least you guys didn't have to see him like, pitch a fit on the kitchen floor." She shuddered at the memory. Scott walked into the lounge, holding a brown folder.  
  
"O.K. team we've managed to get some information on the serial number of the gun, including the name of the owner and from that his service record." The record was passed around. Kitty read the page:  
  
Name (Rank): Greerson, Joseph C (Staff Sergeant)  
  
D.O.B. (dd/mm/yyyy):21/02/1984  
  
Nationality: British  
  
Birthplace (City/County): Maidstone/Kent  
  
D.O.D. (dd/mm/yyyy): 07/07/02  
  
Military History: Joined junior leaders on 16th birthday. Filed for career continuance at 17. Posted to the Royal Marines on 20/02/02. Gained field promotion in Kazakhstan after Commander Frederick Benson was K.I.A.  
  
Cause of Death: Burning- An explosive substance was ignited in Greerson's household, final analysis was arson. No suspects apprehended.  
  
Kitty placed the record on the coffee table in front of her. "Oh-Kay, so like, this guy's dead. He's been dead for like, a year." Evan leaned forward and read the document "Yep." Was all he could say. Scott placed it back in the folder "What are the Junior Leaders?"  
  
"I dunno, but we'll ask him nicely when he wakes up." Logan entered the room holding a DVD. "And if you thought his record was weird take a load of this." He tossed it to Kitty "I've just had one of the techno-geeks burn it off the net." She placed the disc into the player and sat back down. They all crowded round the T.V.  
  
A grey haired man was hunkered down behind the bonnet of a pickup. The camera was focused on a hospital in the background:  
  
"This is David Stifan, reporting from Brisbane, Australia where a scene straight out of a Hollywood movie has come to this quiet town. An unknown number of terrorists, possibly mutant radicals, are holding the staff and patients of the Lady of Mercy hospital hostage. No Ransom note has been given but we will update you when and if one.what in gods name is happening now?" The Stifan looked up as a shadow went past over his head. A helicopter moved into view and halted over the hospital roof. Six fully armed men rappelled from the chopper, onto the hospital roof. What followed was thirty-five minutes of gunfire. Stifan looked over the truck bonnet.  
  
"Well it seems that the Armed Response Unit has in to resolve the situation. The team have taken prisoners and have lined them up against the wall. Once everyone has left we'll attempt an interview with the team." It took several minutes for the victims and police to leave but when they did Stifan went to stand up when the hand of the camera man forced him back down "What?" The hand pointed towards the soldiers and zoomed in. Three of the team stepped up and executed the three terrorist with out hesitation "Holy crap!" The reporter exclaimed, the commander turned and fired his assault rifle at the team. "Get them." Stifan ran with the camera man in his wake shouting as he went. "Their kids! Did you see their faces? Some of them weren't even sixtee." Kitty paused and rewound the footage to the execution, the commanders face was exactly like the picture on Greersons file: Youthful face, ice blue eyes and pitch black hair. Rogue stared at the screen in disbelief, they all did. "This kid's a psycho" Professor Xavier's voice entered their minds Come to the medical bay, our patients awake. They got up and headed into the bowels of the institute.  
  
"Sarge, we've got hostile inbound, due west."  
  
"How's the Commander doing?"  
  
"Not good sir. According to the medics the bullet ripped through his left lung, he's patched up but the slug is still in there. They can't stop the internal bleeding." Joseph looked to the westward hills; they had an hour till the rebels attacked the outpost. Joseph walked over to Perkins, his radio operator "Has Operations got that Chopper off the ground yet?" 'Perky' looked like he was close to panic "There's some kind of electrical disturbance sir but he relayed that code 13-82 is now in effect." Joseph gave him a quick pat on the shoulder to reassure Perky and went next to the west gun nest. He took over from Peterson who was manning the FN Minimi GPM. "Go have a lie down Peterson, you could use it.' Peterson looked relieved as he headed for his sleeping quarters. He was only 16 and was fresh from the Black-ops Academy for military children. "Sure thing Shadow man." Joseph smiled; the guys had started calling him that since they had discovered his skills in intrusion and concealment. If there was any one who could sneak into a heavily fortified encampment, it was Joseph 'Shadow man' Greerson.  
Joseph faced the hills and reflected on the code he had been submitted from Operations '13-82 was only used in extreme cases. It meant that Joseph was promoted to a field command until Benson recovered or he himself was incapacitated. Shouting rose from the forest ahead. The Rebels erupted from the trees and rushed towards the camp Guess they were closer than we thought I mused as I pulled the trigger on the machine gun, screaming to the troops that we were under attack. The enemy kept on coming, even as Joseph took down the first line.  
  
I woke up, pain ripping through my skull as I sat up, or tried to. I was manacled to a metal table. I opened my eyes slightly and surveyed the room; it was cold, bright, harsh and angular. I see you are awake, I apologise for the headache, I didn't know you would be affected that way." I turned my head, craning my neck to the right; a bald-headed man in a wheelchair was leaning towards me. Behind him were two people, a black women with white hair and a muscular blue furred.thing.possibly related to the one in the group that attacked me earlier. "Who are you?" I asked feeling the cold hit my exposed skin "Can you dim the lights? I can't see too well." The dark skinned woman moved off out of my sight, after a few seconds the lights dimmed "Thank you" I breathed and opened my eye fully.  
"Who are you?" I asked again, still straining my neck to see "I am professor Charles Xavier, on my right is Oruro and on my left is Hank. They are both teachers here at the Xavier Institute." I tested the bonds on my wrists and ankles "Am I a prisoner here?" Xavier smiled warmly and shook his head "No, the straps were used to hold you in place when you went into convulsions while I probed you, I only managed to get one coherent memory out of what's left of your mind, everything else I got was fragmented." I was confused, Xavier saw this and explained "Someone has purposely destroyed your memory but has left everything else: Your instinct, your emotion, your knowledge. Everything else but your memory is fine." I had only one thing on my mind "So uh, I can go then?" Xavier nodded towards me and then Hank "Please Hank, let the boy up." Xavier and the woman left as Hank began to untie me "Is it nice here?" I asked Hank "It is nice: Relaxing, calm, quiet except for the kids of course. But please call me Beast." I smiled ruefully, but features are hard to see on my face "Beast huh? I wonder how you came up with that." He chuckled "You will find that many of us go under different names, it can get confusing but you'll get the hang of it." He looked at me questioningly "If you decide to stay that is." I sat up as he loosed the wrist straps "At least you have a name. It's weird; I feel I could strip a weapon in thirty seconds. I can look at you and immediately see a dozen ways to bring you down but for the life of me I can't tell you my name or why I look the way I look, I mean, I have no skin no features, no life of my own." I sighed as the full force of depression bore down on me "I'm just a shadow."  
  
Kitty looked through the two way mirror at the dark shape that sat where Greerson was supposed to be "Is that him?" Scott asked "He's just a dark patch, a vacant space." Jean smiled "That's poetic." "And technically correct as well." Xavier and Storm moved to the table in the middle of the room that all the X-men were currently sat around "He was Homo Sapien up until a few months ago, a dormant gene was forced into activity, what you are seeing is his ability." Xavier picked up Joseph's record, Kitty sat next to him "What are you saying professor?" Xavier spoke as he read "It's simple. He is a living shadow, a perfect mimic." Kitty was puzzled "Oh?" Xavier picked up on her confusion and explained further "He can mimic the physical abilities of any person, just like you saw today: Logan's claws, Evan's spikes, possibly even yours, Scott's and a few other peoples abilities. How his dormant gene was activated is uncertain and we may never know. Josephs mind has been severely abused, his memory is like a war torn path; heavily scared and pock marked." He looked at the X-men each in turn "I would like to invite him to stay but I'd like your opinions before I do." The response was immediate but split, Scott, Jean and Rogue rejected the idea "Have you seen the guy's record? He's a trained killer." Explained Scott "And you shoulda seen the video of him we watched." Added Rogue "It was horrible." Kitty decided to speak up "He deserves a second chance doesn't he? He's like, entirely lost his memory so he's not technically the same person." She looked around the room "Right?" The objectors looked grim, their thoughts plain. All eyes turned to Kurt and Evan who looked extremely uncomfortable. Kurt was the first to speak "I uh, I agree wiv Kitty, we should give ze guy a chance." "Same here." Evan said quickly, relieved he didn't have to speak first. Scott was stunned "You want to give a cold blooded killer a second chance?" Jean backed him up "We can't trust him, he's dangerous." Xavier coughed quietly but everyone looked at him waiting for him to speak "How do you know he is evil?" Scott countered immediately "The footage showed him ordering the execution of three unarmed men." Xavier shook his head "You don't know the full circumstances of that situation, it could have been taken out of context." Scott shot to his feet in anger "Context? Damn context! Do what ever the hell you like but don't expect me to like it." He stormed out, followed by Jean and Rogue, quickly trying to calm him down. Xavier turned to Logan "Do you feel the same way Logan?" Logan was leaning against the wall opposite the two way mirror, watching Greerson get up and walk into the darkest corner of the room and huddle into it, Logan had a far away look in his eyes "Obviously the kid has still got the instinct, his arrival here show's that much but looking at him now all I see is a kid whose had his life ripped from him. He's confused, alone and scared." Wolverine turned to Xavier and looked him in the eye "I'll give you my vote as long as you leave his training to me." Xavier hadn't expected this "What makes you think he should be trained" Logan smiled wolfishly "First of all; you think he would make a good asset to the team and second of all, you and I both know the kid's currently running on adrenaline and instinct. At the moment he's balanced but the second the adrenaline runs out his instinct will kick into overdrive and he becomes a danger to himself and anyone near him. With control of his abilities he'll remain calm and hopefully listen to us when and if he goes off the rails." Logan stepped off the wall and headed out of the room "I'll get a room ready." Xavier waited for the door to close before he spoke "Kurt, Kitty, Evan? I want you to help ease Joseph into the institute. Answer all his questions unless they are about his past, I want to give him that information in due course, and please show him to my study, I need to ask him a few questions before he decides whether to stay or not." Xavier turned to leave with Storm in tow "Make sure you stay away from any windows, Joseph has a natural aversion to direct sunlight." Kitty stood up and headed for the door which led to the med bay with Kurt and Evan behind her "Yes Professor." Storm closed the door and pushed Xavier along the corridor "You didn't give your views Storm, why?" Storm paused slightly "Because I have now opinion to give at this time." Xavier left it at that "Very well, but there is something that tells me that there is big trouble ahead, when and if Joseph reacquires his memories it will not be doing him any good. He must have a few bad memories that haunt him at night." "Haven't we all." Storm said. Neither one noticed the black head that had emerged from a darkened corner. 


	3. Borderline Between The Shadow And The Li...

Disclaimer: I suppose now would be a REALLY good time to say that so far I only own about four characters (Or is it six?) and none of them are the x- men (pity) they are owned by their respective owners and ultimately god.I mean Stan Lee.  
  
A/N: Chaos Mode: Thanks for the frank review, I've tried doing what you said so tell me what you think. Jack4: sad how? Kaulona Pololei: Same as N:CM Son of Sephiroth: Talk about heavy hints! I would appreciate it if you would try to keep quiet, granted you haven't given away any story plots but there's something to be said for surprises! Other than that thanks for the review (about time you read it)  
  
Thanks to all of you it's nice to have support.  
  
Chapter 3  
Borderline Of The Shadow And The Light  
  
I pulled my head out of the shadow door. So I'm a cold blooded killer who didn't deserve a second chance according to the prick with the red sunglasses, the vehemence in his voice gave me the idea that this footage they had seen wasn't exactly of the PG rating. I resolved to prove myself to him and those two girls who backed him up. The professor's doom filled prophecy sat heavily in my stomach he was the head of the institute and if he had doubts about me, they were going to spread, I had to prove to them I wasn't dangerous. I stood up and put on the green fatigue shirt that I usually put on under my combat jacket, I then tied up my boots and checked myself in the dull reflective metal of the wall, the combat trousers I wore were thick and heavy, guaranteed to stop the light getting to my skin. I saw the door beside the wall size mirror open up and three teenagers walk through  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Kitty, this is Kurt and Evan." I turned and stared at them waiting for them to add something, I saw Evan and Kurt flinch Figures I thought to myself A blue furred mutant thinks I'm scary looking, I pushed the thought aside and offered my hand to them as a show of friendship. To my relief they shook my hand in turn, Evan and Kurt also apologised for their surprise moments earlier.  
  
"It's just that we've seen a photo of how you used to look and we didn't expect the pitch black pupils you have now." I was suddenly curious  
  
"What colour were my eye's?" Kitty answered  
  
"Ice blue, a really bright ice blue." She seemed to blush but added "We're supposed to show you to the professor's study, shall we go?" I smiled but realised instantly she wouldn't see it  
  
"By all means, lead the way" I said goodbye to Hank and followed them.  
  
The study was expansive yet homely, perfectly designed to be relaxing and inviting to any of the occupants of the room, when kitty showed me in Xavier asked me to take a seat, I took the only one left of two. In the other was the Summers kid, I guess he had been calmed down successfully.  
  
"I have some information for you" Xavier handed me a piece of paper; I took it and read it. On it was a copy of a firearms licence from the U.K. Strangely enough my job status had been erased.  
  
"What did I do? Job-wise I mean." Summers mumbled something I couldn't hear but Xavier gave him a stern look.  
  
"I believe that giving too much information could be hazardous to your mental health, but I've also asked you hear to ask you a few questions" I nodded  
  
"Any way I can help."  
  
"How did you get inside the grounds?" Scott asked quickly  
  
"I walked into a wall."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You heard me, I walked into a shadow on the outside of the wall. When I step in it's like a door that opens into a long corridor, I just walked in, chose a door and emerged from the fountain outside." I didn't talk about the second time I had used it, when the corridor had become more elaborate. Before another question could be asked I turned to Scott. "Do I get to know your name? You know a hell of a lot about me and I know jack about you." Which I did but wasn't technically supposed to at this point. "Scott Summers, Cyclops." I couldn't figure out the reason for the nickname but didn't enquire about it either. "Well I'm Joseph Greerson, pleasure to meet you." I didn't put much feeling into the statement. Xavier leant back and checked a file draw on his left and produced a watch and placed it on the desk, he closed the draw.  
  
"So where do you think you will go from here Joseph?" The door behind me opened and closed again and Xavier looked up momentarily.  
  
"Honestly I have no idea." I answered truthfully "I was thinking of searching for information about my self, go back to the motel I woke up in and work from there."  
  
"Well I would like to ask you to stay here, at least for a while anyway." I said nothing  
  
"Would you like to stay?" I sat there thinking they've helped me enough; I don't want to intrude any further. A deeper, more vulnerable part of me longed for protection, which I gave into unthinkingly.  
  
"I would love to, as long as no one objects to it." Some one stepped up behind me  
  
"The results were in your favour kid." Xavier tossed the watch to person behind me.  
  
"Take that to Hank and have it calibrated for Joseph please Logan." I heard him leave the room quietly.  
  
"We don't want to keep you cooped up inside the institute for ever so I'll be enrolling you into the local high school, Bayville." A sudden fear gripped me, if mutants feared me then surely the 'Normal' people would go completely catatonic when they saw me.  
  
"W, won't I look a bit conspicuous? I uh, I mean I don't exactly look normal now do I?" Xavier nodded in agreement  
  
"That is true but the device I gave Logan will sort that problem out." I didn't believe him.  
  
"A watch will stop people seeing what I am?" I shook my head.  
  
"If that's the best you have for me then I'm gone." I started to stand up when a hand forced me back into my seat, another gave me the watch.  
  
"It's not a watch kid, it's a personal holographic projector." Xavier wheeled around the desk and stopped next to me.  
  
"Kurt uses one when he goes out into the world." The word 'Holograph' bounced around in my head. It struck a chord.  
  
"Holograph? As in images created out of light?! Excuse me." I once again got up to leave but was again forced back into my seat by Logan.  
  
"Relax kid, it's been tweaked to accommodate your.abilities."  
  
"What Logan means is that these images have no U.V. rays in the matrix, and they will stop any other light source from making contact with your skin so you wont have to wear so much clothing anymore, your perfectly safe." I put on the projector and stared at it.  
  
"Try it kid." Logan pointed to a small button on the rim, I pressed it. The first thing I noticed was.nothing, nada, zip. Crap all had happened. My skin looked the same.  
  
"Look in the mirror Joseph, it has worked." Xavier must have sensed my rising anger, I stood up and looked in the mirror on my right. I gasped in surprise as pink skin slowly shimmered into existence, what stared back was the picture on the licence, only.real. The face.my face seemed a little fresh, short black hair, ice blue eyes just like kitty said. It just seemed to be missing something or a few things, I couldn't tell. A sudden Impulse gripped me and I bolted out the door shouting behind me as I went  
  
"I'll be right back." I sped past Kitty who immediately recognized me.  
  
"Joseph wait, where are you going?" I didn't reply but ran into the lobby and stopped just short of the glass doors where the sun light borderline , it had been a few hours since I had entered these doors. I found myself a little apprehensive, gingerly I skirted the borderline and placed my hand in to the sun light and waited, there was no pain. I stepped out onto the steps and kept walking. I stopped near a bunch of trees and faced the midday sun, I closed my eyes. I could feel the warmth on my face, it was now inviting when earlier it was dangerous, it was a great feeling.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
"Beautiful ain't it?" I didn't react as the pale faced girl moved to stand next to me  
  
"Ahm Rogue."  
  
"Joseph, though I think you already know that and yes it is beautiful, first one I've seen since I can remember which isn't exactly long as it is. I answered as I looked over the carefully kept grounds, we were both silent for a moment.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked turning to her, suddenly struck by her beauty. She looked.wow, the white streak in her hair seemed to enhance her looks but I didn't think she needed any enhancing.  
  
"There's a bench a little up the ways where I like to sit and think." She pointed behind her, I could just about make out a small courtyard opposite a basket ball court.  
  
"Wanna join me?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah sure." I answered without hesitation, all the while having to remind myself that she's most likely here to gauge my reactions, probably to confirm whether I'm the psycho she thinks I am. We started talking while on the way over to the bench, she told me how she came to be at the institute, when she had finished we were sat at the bench. She turned to me.  
  
"So what about you, how did you come to be here?" The logical side of me told me to be quiet, but I was currently ignoring it.  
  
"I woke up this morning and couldn't remember anything except that I was running, from what and to where I don't know. All I had was a gun and an address, this address. When I finally made it here I decided to go in quietly, when I went in through the glass doors, Logan was there, then you and everyone else was. From there you know the rest, now I come to think of it how did you know I had gotten in?" It had just occurred that my capture was too quick for them to have heard the fighting and come running, they had been alerted and I wanted to know how.  
  
"Scanners." She said simply, I decided to ignore the evasion.  
  
"So tell me, what's this place like?"  
  
"It's safe, there's no prejudice from the 'normies' and I can just live my life." She was being evasive again, I was getting good at this.  
We talked for hours, general chat but I enjoyed the time together and after while she seemed to relax around me, I took it as a good sign that she had accepted me for who I was not Who I might have been. The sun began to set , Rogue looked at her watch and stood up.  
  
"C'mon ah'll show you to yer room." I nooded silently and followed.  
  
My room was on the top most floor, whether this was to protect the other students or not I couldn't tell. I opened the door and stepped in. Rogue stepped in behind me.  
  
"Dinner'll be ready in an hour." I switched off the projector, thankful that she didn't find my appearance scary.  
  
"I'm not hungry, I think I'll just get my head down for a bit."  
  
"Ok, see ya in the morning Joe." She turned and left, I closed the door and surveyed the large room without the light on. It looked vaguely oriental, there was a mattress surrounded by a raised Dias a foot high with a lamp close by, the cupboards and chest of drawers were basic. Other than that there was nothing, I liked it. I took off my boots and socks and rolled onto the mattress and closed my eyes.  
  
BOOOMM!!  
  
"We're shut in Shade, they've covered the main entrance."  
  
"Cool it Psylocke, we'll find another way out of this."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Head down the stairs, take one of the dinghy's and high tail it down the river. He won't sink you if we have the spine with you, it's too valuable to him."  
  
"Ok, how we going to hold them off?"  
  
"Not we, me. Here's the spine, get that back to England, It's imperative that it makes it."  
  
"But they'll tear you apart!!"  
  
"I will not go down without taking Joseph with me, I have business with him that needs to be addressed. No guts no glory, right?"  
  
"No guts no glory, Shade. It's been an honour working with you,"  
  
"You too Psylocke, now go!!"  
  
"SHADE!!"  
  
"He's almost here, GO!!" BANG!  
  
My eye's snapped open and I sat up and gripped my chest, my heart felt like it was trying to claw it's way out. I got up and paced the floor, the house was quiet. My stomach growled in protest and I creped down to the kitchen, the place I had collapsed. I didn't bother to turn he light on, instead I quickly made myself a sandwich. I sat at the table and ate in quite reflection. The dream had been pitch black, all I could hear was the voices. The door in front of me opened and the light snapped on, I winced as Logan stepped in with an empty mug.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, I shook my head.  
  
"Not that I didn't want to." A grin spread across his face, like he knew exactly what I was feeling and knew the answer.  
  
"Too wired?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I lied. He placed the mug on the side and headed to the door.  
  
"Follow me kid, we'll go burn some energy." I wolfed down the rest of the sandwich and followed him till he stopped halfway through a corridor, he pushed in a wooden panel and a section of wall slid back to reveal a lift, we stepped in and it began to descend.  
  
The lights flared to life and I had to wince because I was almost blinded, I soon got used to the light and I stared in awe, we were standing in a large vertical cylinder of a room. Logan passed me a metal stave and moved into a white circle in the middle of the floor roughly twelve foot in diameter, there were two one foot long red lines parallel each other and Logan moved to one of these.  
  
"C'mon kid, take your place." I walked to the other line and toe'd it.  
  
"So how are we playing this?" He smiled and saluted with the stave. I followed suit.  
  
"Five hits to the Torso to win, Ya ready?" I shifted into a combat position, the stave was set so the left end was by my head and the right was by my foot. I still found the flood lights a little harsh, I squinted my eyes and hunkered down.  
  
"Bring it on." His response was immediate, he attacked high right where I was unprotected. I twisted to glance the blow on my arm, I didn't quite make it and was sent crashing to the floor.  
  
"C'mon kid, you can do better than this. I figured you were good at this." Logan goaded and set himself to bring a hammer blow to my side, I brought my staff up to lean on it from my low position  
  
"I am." Logan swung the stave straight down, I pulled on my stave, lifting myself from the ground so the stave was the only thing holding me up, I smiled at my opponent from my completely inverted position.  
  
"Alright you show off." Logan grinned and swung at the pole, I used the momentum of the hit to flip back onto my feet and spun my stave, knocking Logan to the ground.  
  
"Hey old man, is that the best you can do? I thought you had more." I allowed him to get up and retrieve his stave. "lets raise the difficulty a bit here shall we?" I took a step back and returned to my combat position.  
  
"Fine with me." He fished out a remote and pressed a few buttons, two robotic arms came away from the wall armed with staves and arrayed themselves behind Logan.  
  
"Three against one seems fair, don't you think kid?" I smiled.  
  
"I'm game, I'm just gonna need something a bit faster." I tossed him my stave.  
  
"Cut that in half please." He tossed me back the two halves, I twirled the kali sticks experimentally, they felt fin and well balanced.  
  
"Ready when you are sir." Logan advanced with the two arms in tow. The arms themselves were easy, they only attacked me horizontally at random heights. The problem was that I had to defend against them, my unpredictable and experienced opponent and look for attack vectors. I was just able to cope thanks to some kind of muscle memory, I knew what to do and when to do it. We parried for ages, my natural agility saving me on several occasions. After an hour the score was four-two to Logan, we were both severely fatigued, we were hunched over, breathing heavily but I wasn't going to quit.  
  
"How about. we make this. round winner takes. all?" I asked between breaths.  
  
"How about we go get some sleep kid?" I shook my head and blinked the sweat from my eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not even tired." Logan shifted around and laid back onto his elbow.  
  
"Bull kid, your about ready to collapse." He got up slowly and walked to the doors.  
  
"C'mon kid, lets get something to eat and you can tell me about it." I got up and followed him, a heavy thwack from one of the arms had forced me to limp after him. Logan didn't seem like the kind of person who you could approach, so why he was being this attentive towards me was baffling. Still he was the only one up and I was damned if I was going back to sleep tonight. 


	4. Conflicting Personalities

A/N:     Electric Russian: I've already said it but thanks for a flattering review.

Chaos mode: Flattery will get you almost everywhere mate, you're quickly becoming my favourite author on this site.

Da Big Kahuna: Thanks for doing my beta tests (I still don't have any idea what that is but it seems to help.) This could be the start of a beautiful partnership. (I know _Corny_). 

Chapter 4

Conflicting Personalities

            Logan turned off the stove and placed an omelette in front of me, taking the chair opposite me he began to eat. We ate in silence, saving the talking till after.

I chucked the now empty plates into the dishwasher and sat back down.

"So how are you finding it here?" Logan asked.

"Ok, I'd like to know what One-eye seems to have against me." Logan must have known whom I meant because he replied instantly. "Cyclops is just worried about his friends and team mates; he has you pegged down as a threat." I could inwardly see why.

"So why don't you want to sleep, bad dreams?" I nodded silently. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I smiled. "What's funny?" Logan asked.

"You just don't seem like the kind of guy who's approachable. Yesterday morning you were just about ready to tear my head off." I looked away from him "To tell you the truth I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asked. He seemed genuinely worried, so I decided to come clean.

"I spied in on the conversation you all were having, this footage you've seen has got me a little agitated. I have the feeling I'm a danger to everyone around me, but I don't know why. Do you ever get the feeling you're not who everyone thinks you are?"

"Sometimes," he replied, "you feeling like that now?"

"I'd just like to ignore it for a moment. You wanted to know about this dream I had…"

"What dream?" Xavier entered the room and took his place at the table; Logan got up and made the professor some coffee. "What dream was that Joseph?" He asked again.

"It was kind of weird, I couldn't see anything but I heard things, first an explosion then two people speaking to one another, Shade and Psylocke they called each other. They were scared of someone, me." I stopped; I didn't want to mention the spine until I found out what it was.

"How did it end?" Logan asked.

"A gunshot, from where I couldn't tell." The door opened again and Evan walked in.

"Morning." He yawned. Logan shifted his gaze to the clock.

"Is that the time? I better get the danger room ready." I watched him leave and Evan took his place.

"Danger room?" I asked him as he made himself some cereal.

"Yeah we have a team training exercise today, I hope you slept well, 'cause these training sessions will tire you out good man." 

_Great._

*

*

At nine everyone had congregated in the observation room, listening to the briefing from Logan.

"The objective today is simple. Get to the goal. The parameters are that everyone has to make it," he eyed Scott and me "_everyone_. Now to do this you are all going to have to work together, there will be various types of enemy in your way. Termination is optional, not mandatory. Cyclops is in charge as usual, so look to him for the plan." He pressed a button on the console next to him and the windows went from opaque to translucent, below us was a forest, quite a big one too.

"How the hell?" I heard myself say out loud. Rogue leaned closer.

"Holo-projectors." She answered.

"Oh," was all I could say. Logan coughed loudly to regain attention.

"Now, this is the field. There are approximately fifty to eighty hostile units down there so keep on your toes." No one seemed to upset with the news so I guessed they were used to this degree of difficulty. "Usually communication is handled through Jean, but since our newest member is somewhat prone to fits under psychic probing, Hank has rustled up some cochlear radios, we only have three at the moment so Joseph, Kurt and Scott get them." The choices were logical save one.

"Why Kurt?" Kurt gave me a hurt look. "No offence meant matey, I'm just curious as to why he chose you."

"I chose the Elf because his teleportation power makes him an excellent scout, if the situation arose you would need to hear the information as quickly as everyone else gets it." Logan explained. "I figured you would've known that, considerin' your background." He added.

"Well considerin' I don't have any bloody clue about my background I suppose it's to be expected." I showed no emotion as I replied, but inside my anger began to rise. Xavier entered the room and got my attention, I walked over "Yes, sir?"

"Don't be to harsh on the X-men if they let little snippets of your past blurt out inadvertently, it isn't their fault and your anger will not help matters." I was stunned, was he actually reading me?

"How could you tell, were you able to read my emotions?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You may be able to keep your emotions out of your voice but your physical shape starts to change when you're angry." He answered. He held up a folder and pressed it into my hands. "Besides I am giving you your military record, I'm hoping that will keep you satisfied for the moment." I opened the folder and read the document quickly. I was dead according to the paper but I felt very much alive, apparently the British government's filing skills had down graded slightly.

"Thank you sir." I rejoined the X-men and looked Wolverine in the eye. "I apologize sir, I shouldn't have talked back to you." I felt like saluting but managed to keep it under control. Logan nodded and carried on with the briefing.

"You have five minutes, about the time the elevator will take to descend, until the exercise starts, so let me first say this: good luck." We entered the lift and huddled around Scott to listen to his plan.

*

*

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown New York two men were sitting in a darkened room watching satellite and television feeds of the institute.

"Is the receptor up and running yet?" the first man asked in a cultured English accent. The second man hit a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him.

"There's still a few bugs, we're able to hear the host's voice but everything else is incoherent." He said in a Brooklyn accent. He passed the first a piece of printout. "This is a transcript of a conversation he had a few seconds ago." He explained as the first man scanned the page:

Host: "So that's the plan?" {Faint humming in background [possibilities: Elevator/ Generator ]}

Voice 1: "Ye Interruption lan ike it?" {Audio signature: Male adolescent, 90% 17-19yrs}

Host: "It's a crappy plan, we'll be tagged in seconds."

Voice 1: "Oh rea nd I su ose y ca ter plan?" {Audio Tracking detects 75.7% possible hostility}

Host: "Yeah, I scout ahead and pinpoint any hostiles then you all follow, then use Kurt, Kitty and I to bypass any obstructions in safe zones." {Audio Tracking detects 75.7% possible hostility [Query: Directed towards voice 1?]}

Voice 2: Sfe zes?" {Audio signature: Female Pre-adolescent [89% 13-15yrs]}

Host: "Yeah, ditches, buildings. Anything that provides cover."

Voice 1: "Fohe ti ieng we'll sik t y pla." {Audio level of Elevator/Generator increased by 27% [Explanation: Machine preparing to halt function.]}

Host: "Fine, have it your way, sir." {Audio tracking detects 100% certainty of sarcasm}

            The first placed the transcript into the fax machine and sent it to his office, while the second person tapped the original as it was dropped into the out tray.

"As you can see, it's heavily distorted."

"Can you tell why?"

"We believe so sir." He punched a few keys on the console again; a revolving wire frame body appeared on a large screen behind them, First turned to watch. "We initiated a full body diagnostic and this is what we found in the brain." The screen model changed into a wire model with white and red areas with a black spot in the frontal lobe. "White means overactive, red means nominal activity, and black means inactive." First looked blankly at second.

"Which means?"

"You see the two white areas either side of the crease? That's where his mutant ability is controlled; they are overactive because our receptors are situated there." He pointed to the white areas as he spoke, first pointed to the dark patch.

"And this?" Second coughed nervously.

"It seems to be a side affect of the memory patch he was put through, the memories we gave him and his memories of the same time frames are going to war. 'Memory Conflict', I think it's called."

"So, what can he remember?"

"Not one thing, his whole memory has blanked out. Though his subconscious might have kept impressions of those memories, we can't tell yet. I'll have the Psyche doctors take a look, possibly some of our brain experts as well as our mutant experts too."

"Get back to me when you have more."

"Yes sir."

*

*

The lift doors opened and we cautiously stepped out into the forest. I could see a trapezoidal building in the distance.

"Okay people, form up." Everyone formed around Jean Grey on Cyclops' command, everyone except me that is. This plan of Cyclops' called for me to run interference. _Stupid plan, _I thought to myself for the twelfth time that particular second. What Cyclops had planned was a basic 'fishing' trap; while everyone walked under Jeans telekinetic shield safe as houses I'd be up front taking fire from anything that could be up ahead. "Running interference," he'd called it. More like suicide if you ask me. I got the thumbs up from Cyclops meaning they were ready. I moved to the nearest tree and looked around, nothing.

"Good luck Joseph." I heard Kurt through the cochlear radio, he sounded as if he was whispering. I turned in time to see Cyclops giving him a cold stare, Jean didn't seem too happy either. I gave them a thumbs-up and moved to another tree, I could see the team in their various uniforms through the thick bushes, I blended in as I still wore my sweat-stained combat fatigues. With nothing still insight I moved to a rocky outcrop. I ducked as I heard a whirring sound and crawled to the outcrop. I leaned back against a boulder set there as I activated the cochlear radio in my ear.

"Yo, One-eye…"

"Cyclops."

"Yeah whatever. Is there anything behind particular colour schemes?" I asked as I looked cautiously over the boulder, seeing three CYPHERs, Gun platforms attached to helicopter rotors, one was red and the other two were blue. They had cameras attached to the barrels of their weapons.

"Red is a one hit kill, green is two and blue is three." One-eye answered.

"For us or for them?"

"Us, we only have to tag them once."

"Well I've got three helo-guns up here, get everyone to move on my signal."

"Move to where?" asked Kurt.

"Two points east of your current position is a thick area of low trees, it should be easy to run through there."

"Copy."

"Now wait a second, I'm in charge here," Cyclops chimed in. I sighed inwardly.

            I seemed to have a natural flair for stealth tactics; I picked up a small rock and stood up. I quickly aimed and threw it at the red CYPHER. I moved quickly running as fast as I could west, away from the others.

"Go now."

"Ja."

"Wait a seco…" I cut the feed I sprinted to the shaft of light ahead of me, the two helo-guns buzzing angrily behind me, shooting when they got a lock on my dodging form. I was so busy with the CYPHERs behind me that I almost fell into the crevasse ahead of me. I jumped it at the last second and landed on the other side. I lost my footing and fell. I realised that I had been moving up hill as I could see the team crashing through the forest.

"Cyclops, stay where you are, you've got several of the little buggers on your tail."

"Then why are we staying still genius?" He replied, they were still moving, the guns shooting at them.

"All they see is the movement of the foliage, if you don't move they can't see you."

"Oh, got it." The crashing stopped and the CYPHERs veered off, towards me. Laser fire erupted from my right; one bolt hit my left hand causing pain to ripple up my arm.

"Damn." I swore to myself and ran again, taking the steepest part of the hill. I found it hard to keep my balance on the way down and tumbled the last few feet _Definitely__ not built for fast speeds over great distances_. I picked myself up of the ground, I could hear battle noises over where the team was, moving slowly north, apparently Jean's shield was holding. I took stock of my surroundings and spied a small shack in the clearing ahead, I hiked towards it, picking up speed as I reached the clearing, the CYPHERs would have the advantage and I had no intention of…

            _BOOOM!!_

            The ground near me exploded and I was sent flying, I landed by the shack. I got up, kicked the door open and pulled myself inside. Something stung my arm on the way in. I leaned on the door to close it.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Kurt shout painfully into my ear.

"Dunno." I replied, standing up to get a good view out the window. "But I've been tagged twice and my left hand just fell asleep." I caught movement at the edge of the clearing.

"Right, we're coming to get you." A glint of shimmering light diverted my attention to look out the window behind me out onto the plain, what I saw made my blood run cold. I opened the feed.

"Do not, I repeat, do not do that. On the other side of this shack there's a very big automated cannon and it is currently trained in your direction. Get towards the goal, I'll sort myself out." I looked around the shack for any thing useful; to my surprise I uncovered a handgun. My handgun. With two extra clips.

"Can't do that Joseph."

"For Christ's sake listen to me…Aghhh!" A high screech erupted from the radio. "Goddamned, jumped up, stubborn sonova…"

"Jo?" Rogue's voice stopped me.

"Where's One-eye got to?"

"And it's nice to hear from you too." She said lightly "Scott's getting ready to sprint over to you."

"Stop him; he'll be shot up if he tries. Kurt? Could you get across to me?"

"It would take maybe two or three 'ports Joseph."

"Don't worry about it then." I quickly checked the pistol over and watched the cannon. It spun and pointed towards where the team were, I saw my chance and took it. I set myself and dived through the window, hitting the ground and rolling back to my feet. I sprinted for the cannon, which had begun to target me. A crashing from the bushes behind me distracted the cannon long enough for me to get inside it's firing arc. I produced my black claws and slashed a hydraulic pipe, the cannon stopped moving and powered down. I began to head for the bushes when someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me up by my fatigue shirt unceremoniously. I saw Cyclops' face up close.

"I'm in charge here so stop telling me what I should or shouldn't do, from minute one you've been trying to take control so stop it, you're here to take orders not give them got it?" Before I could answer a familiar buzzing sound came from around us, Cyclops looked away and blasted a CYPHER behind me. I raised my gun at a CYPHER and pulled the trigger, clipping it. I dodged left as it returned fire, another shot took it down. The few CYPHERS were dispatched within seconds, I had to admit Cyclops and I worked well together. I was about to tell him this when I caught movement on the horizon.

            "Hey Scott, I mean Cyclops, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He turned to see what I was looking at. Shock rippled across his face but was gone just as quickly.

            "Run." I didn't need telling twice, we both turned and sprinted towards the others as fast as we could. The area was deserted as we crashed through the bushes.

            "I don't suppose they're gonna jump out of the bushes yelling boo?" It was a weak joke but I was out of breath and bloody tired with it.

            "I sent them on ahead, they should be close to the objective now." I activated the radio.

            "Rogue, Kurt. How are you doing?" Only white noise answered, I switched the radio off and turned to Cyclops, "They aren't answering." He nodded.

"Rogue's down and Kurt's is busted, they're in trouble." I forced myself off the tree I'd been leaning against.

"Then let's go." Cyclops pointed behind him to the oncoming mass of opponents, finally becoming more than dust on the horizon.

"We'll have to go through them, the team circled the clearing." I unsheathed my claws once again and moved to the edge of the clearing.

"On your word then." I bent slightly to give myself better grip, Cyclops stood beside me to get better aim.

"See you on the other side Greerson. Go!" I pushed off with my legs, straight toward the enemy with Cyclops' red blasts darting around me, exhilaration coursed through my very being. The Beast had too much free time on his hands, I could see the wielding arcs where extra armour had been grafted on just before I bulldozed the front line of insect-like droids. I ran through the mass of steel as fast as I could, fighting the impulse to stay and take down every one of them.

"Joseph? Are you zhere? We kinda need you and Cyclops here quickly." I buried my claws into a droid's head and twisted to dodge the fire from its back mounted cannon.

"What's your situation Nightcrawler?" I could hear laser fire on the other end.

"Jean and Rogue are down, but we've managed to reach ze objective. We're holding out but we need you two here as soon as possible." I pulled my claws out and ran the length of the droid's spine to avoid another attack. I hit the ground running. Thankfully these droids were about waist height, perfect to jump over, which I did.

"I'm taking the direct route and Cyclops  is taking the scenic, we'll be there A.S.A.P."

"Could you make it a bit sooner?" he asked dryly before cutting off. I left the herd and sprinted the rest of the clearing, leaving the walking battle tanks to Cyclops. I could still hear him shooting as he ran through the trees.

The objective was a large stone trapezoidal building; it looked like some kind of temple. It was situated in a low courtyard of marble dug into the earth, which was filled with CYPHERS and those droids trying to all fit into a corridor that would hardly fit two people let alone two droids. I heard footsteps behind and pulled out the pistol, I raised it and began to squeeze the trigger, stopping as Cyclops' face registered in my mind. He averted the barrel from his face.

"You never can tell what else Beast has worked up can you?" He asked knowingly.

"I thought he was a chemistry teacher," I said to him

"Everyone has their hobbies." He replied. I turned back to the temple and lowered down onto my haunches.

"How many do you think are down there?" Cyclops kneeled down beside me.

"Enough to stop a frontal assault I'd bet." I scanned the building, noting three other possible entrances: Two second floor windows and a skylight.

"How are you at wall climbing?" I asked.

"I'm not Spider-Man but I'm pretty good. Why?" I simply pointed at the skylight. "And you'll be doing what?" He asked abruptly.

"My job," I replied. "Running interference."

*

*

It took moments to finalise the plan and implement it. I had circled around and set up opposite my original position, the hill on this side was higher, almost to the temple roof.

"Kurt, you still there mate?" I asked into the now reactivated radio.

"Ja Joseph, we are," came the reply.

"Good. I'm going to distract their attention. I'll need you to hit them with everything you have left when they have their backs turned to you okay?"

"Okay, ready when you are." I stood up and took aim at a droid that was blocking the entrance to the goal. I pulled the trigger. The report of the shot was loud, so loud the army turned as one, the bullet pinged of the now turning droid and hit a helo-gun which took two others with it as it lost balance and careened into the side of the temple. I waved my hands towards Cyclops, who got the signal and sprinted for the far side of the temple. The CYPHERS quickly gained the height and were soon above me, they were so close together I didn't bother to aim. I pulled the trigger seven more times before the clip was dry, I quickly changed the magazine for a new one, pulling back the slide as the first droid poked it's head out over the edge of the cliff. I fired twice and raised the gun upwards at the CYPHERS and once again emptied the clip. I reloaded once again and turned and ran for the goal, I jumped the gap from the hill to the roof as Cyclops was jumping feet first into the hole. I dove through head first without stopping. I twisted around in mid air to get my feet under me. I rolled as I landed, coming to a stop in front of Rogue who was beginning to come round. The scenery melted around us back into the way the danger room had appeared last night, the far door ahead of us opened and Logan and the Professor entered.

"All in all I would say that was a good exercise, with a few buts: First of all, Scott, you unnecessarily divided your forces. Also, going alone to rescue a team-mate was reckless; there will be times when you will have to trust the strand member's abilities. And one more thing, I think you dismissed Joseph's plan too quickly, it was a safer, more expedient way of getting through." He said disapprovingly "And you Joseph," He added turning to me, "You need to learn to respect the chain of command, your input was valid but you should give them to the team leader, not order the rest of the team, understand?"

"Yes sir," I said apologetically.

"Sorry Professor," said Scott. Logan stepped up next to Xavier.

"It seems to me that what we have here is a personality conflict." I said nothing, as did Scott. Logan continued, "It's apparent you both don't like each other but you both are natural leaders: Headstrong and self confident. Thankfully you can leave you personal B.S. off the battle field when the crap hits the fan, but you need to be keeping it down completely when on the field, training or otherwise. The former problem is one we may not be able to rectify easily, I'd suggest that we either split the group in two or rotate who…Joseph? You disagree?" I had cut him off with a shake of my head.

"Wouldn't work Wolverine."

"Which one? The latter or the former?" He asked.

"Both."

"Reasons."

"What you have here is a team I presume has been working together for some time." I gestured to the X-men around me. "If you split this team up then you destroy all the hard work you put in to making it into a team in the first place. And if you swap leaders all the time it will just confuse the team with two different command styles. Besides, no one here trusts me enough to lead, you don't even trust me enough to put me in with the new recruits." No one disagreed. "I see two choices, either I learn to take Cyclops' orders or I don't join the team." I shrugged and walked towards the door. "And frankly I'd prefer to go it alone, trust doesn't come easily to me either."


	5. The Consequences Of Rage

A/N: Chaos Mode: I had a feeling it wouldn't quite gel but I was trying to show his reliance on himself and not his powers, I could have done it better.

            Animeluvr1: Thanks for the reviews; I'm blushing right to my ears (Seriously). I'd love for you to use him though you might want to wait till the 'Whole' truth comes out. Another thing . . . who's Pete Wisdom? [umm…I think that's the guy who's fingers can turn into tentacles . . . I'm not really sure . . . ] And trust me, I'll definitely read the next chapter of Bittersweet.

Chapter 5

The Consequences Of Rage 

            I stopped off at the showers and cleaned the sweat off my body, I got out, dried myself off and turned on the projector. I stared at the reflection in the mirror; it felt like staring at a costume. It wasn't me, it just _couldn't _be.

            "I am not Joseph Greerson. I am . . ." I couldn't answer, I only knew that everyone had got it wrong, there were pieces missing or just overlooked. I picked up the records and opened them, inside was a detailed account of Joseph's military career. "Excellent team leader, excels in team exercises, bright future ahead of him." I read the documents and found certain . . . irregularities:

Medical History:

Age: 12 – Chicken Pox

Age 17 – Damage to left hand (Rifle accident {Rifle casing exploded} resulting to extensive tissue and ligament damage) Permanent 20% lose of motor function.

            I looked at my left hand. It worked just as well as my right.

            I got dressed and walked back to my room slowly to give me time to think. The story I'd been told so far pasted me as a team player, the gun licence photo was militaristic but the licence itself was civilian. My lack of "team spirit" in the exercise showed me to be more of a loner, I liked being by myself as it was. The bogus file meant that evidence and records were being falsified. Some one had intentionally messed with my memory, my _life. I had to find out whom, and do a little _messing_ of my own._

            "Joe." But who was Joseph? Why was it important that I be made to look like him and why the crappy frame up? "Joseph, wait up." I stopped and turned around to see Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evan running down the corridor to catch up. I noticed they were still in uniform.

            "What?" I asked hotly, I had a headache coming on and I just wanted to sleep, dream or no dream.

            "Whoa man, chill. We were just coming to see if you're ok," Evan said quickly.

            "Sorry, I'm just a little tired and my head feels like it's being split in two (with my brains gushing out.)." I saw Kitty make a face when I said that. I sat down on the stairs and rested my head in my hands, yawning. Kitty and Rogue sat down beside me.

            "We were wondering if you wanted to go into the city with us? We're like, going back to school in a week or so, so we're like, getting anything we need now."

            "Why?" I asked, "Scott want you to keep an eye on me?" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice; Rogue and Kitty shook their heads. 

"Puh-lease. If Scott had his way you, like, wouldn't even be allowed out of the institute. Luckily, cooler heads prevailed, namely us." Kitty seemed pleased with herself. I stood up and began to walk up the stairs. I heard four sets of footsteps following me.

"Logan told us you had listened in on our conversation in zee med-bay, vhy haven't you asked any questions about vhat we vere talking about?" Kurt asked me, I knew then why they had followed and I didn't blame them.

"Because I had no reason to. From the way I sound to you people I don't think I _want_ to remember who I am." I moved back down the stairs again and leaned against the banister. "If I asked any questions, who's to say I'd like the answer?" I felt a slight pain begin in my head. I placed my hand on my head, putting pressure on it to relieve the pain. Suddenly it spread throughout my brain. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that it _hurt_. I fell to the floor holding my head, screaming. "Tell Jean to get the hell out of my head!" I shouted, the pain was becoming too much to bear. I could hear voices in the distance, the others screaming for the professor. Waves of emotion ran through me, I felt . . . angry.

*

*

"Have you fixed the transceiver yet?" First asked Second, who was still underneath the processor and had been since First had left earlier that morning.

"Some," came the muffled reply. "The audio is repaired and I'm now working on visual." First was surprised, the transceiver _had been fitted with visual connection, it was decided by the board not to use them unless the host was considered useless and data was needed quickly._

"I'm not sure that's wise, we could harm the host." Second closed the hatch under the processor and got out from under it. 

"A message came over the net when you left, straight from the board. Frankly they don't like the idea of using one of Outfit's agents to do our spying with, someone might notice." He reinitialised the Processor. "They want the whole system on-line."

"Even the 'Tripper?"

            "Especially the 'Tripper, The board are certain his memory will return and he will find them. In his present state he won't leave much intact."

            "Where is he now?" Second brought up the transceivers tracking G.P.S.

            "Still at the mansion, he's…oh crap!" Second stared dumbly at the screen.

            "What?" asked First.

            "The board has activated the kill-code, the host has gone on a rampage!" Second explained.

            "Damn those idiots! Call the team. Tell them their needed for a cleanup."

*

*

            I stood up and bashed my head against the nearest wall to clear it. I was angry, at anything and everything. I saw Kitty first and advanced, she saw me and backed away. I managed to grab her around the throat, and I squeezed. I felt my grip release as she phased through my hands. 

            "How dare you do that to me?" I screamed in her face. "My life was perfect! My family were my life and you had to take them away! Joseph, I'll kill you for that!" I saw Kitty's face melt away and my most hated enemy replaced her. I swung my fist but missed.

            "Okay kid, calm down what's wrong?" I heard Logan's gruff voice but could only see every person I'd ever hated. The kids who'd bullied me in school, the leaders of the various groups I'd been ordered to eradicate for the good of the commonwealth. They all hated me and I hated them. Now I had the power to kill them. I advanced on the nearest person and side kicked him to the floor. I leapt onto him and raised my fist to punch, only to be knocked back by a blast from Scott. I got up and looked for him, he wasn't in the room. I spied Joseph near the wall opposite me and charged, but he phased through the wall and narrowly escaped my fist. I heard a movement behind me and turned grabbing a women's hand before she could hit me, she looked like Greerson's second-in-command, Tyesson. I backed her up against a mirror and gripped her throat, the energy left my body and I began to weaken. I saw Tyesson's face transform. I gasped. I could see I was now throttling Rogue, I released my grip and she fell to the floor gagging for air. I leaned on the wall for support as I gasped in air, but I backed away as Logan and the Professor moved to help her. My instincts told me to help but I did the opposite. I ran.

*

*          

            "Well?" First re-entered the room to see Second staring dumbly at the screen. "What's wrong?"

            "You won't believe this sir, but the Transceiver has been fried. Its battery was completely depleted within seconds." First moved closer and saw warning signs on every screen. "The Kill-Code didn't do it; it was an external force, possibly a mutant."

            "What about his memories?" First sat down on a chair opposite second. "Are they returning?"

            "Well yes and no." Second ripped a sheet from the printer and handed it to First. "Here's the final report from the bug. It shows what part of the brain it opened up on the K.C. activation. M17 through to M42 are repressed memories, usually bad ones from childhood. Deaths, fights, etcetera." First looked up from the report.

            "What about A1 through to A115?"

            "They're all about you. I'd say that if he survives, he's going to come after you. And I don't think it'll be pretty."

*

*

            "What are we going to do about Joseph?" Xavier and the X-men were once again in the med bay for a briefing. 

            "I think we should take him down before he hurts anyone," Scott said, the others immediately agreed.

            "He's already hurt some one: Kitty and Rogue." Kurt added. "Scott's right, he's dangerous."

            Logan chimed in, "We need to find out what happened, why he would fly off the handle."

            "Because he's a killer, that's why," Scott responded, "Joseph is nothing but a cold blooded murderer."

            "His name isn't Joseph," Rogue whispered. She was finding it hard to speak. "Someone wiped his mind and framed him." Kitty was sceptical.

            "You can say that after he tried to kill you?" Rogue shook her head.

            "His mind was filled with blind rage. It was forced upon him. Every bad memory and feeling was called up and shown to him all at once. There are memories in his head of horrible events that would destroy normal people."

            "Like what?" Scott asked.

            "They are his memories, I'm not gonna tell you them, they're private," She answered. "All that has resurfaced are bad memories."

            "Then this situation is more serious than thought to be," The professor leaned forward and pressed his hands together in concentration.  "Without any good memories to balance out the bad, Joseph finds himself in a very bad situation."

            "His name isn't Joseph." Rogue said again.

            "Then what is it?" Asked Evan. She looked at Evan.

            "I'm not at liberty to say."

            "Then we will find him and ask him in person," Xavier said as he wheeled to the door. When they reached the lobby they found a woman waiting for them. Xavier stopped just beside her. "May I help you, Miss…?" The women turned to him, letting everyone take in her figure. She was tall and slim with purple hair, and was of Asian origin. She looked like nobility by the way she was standing.

            "Charles Xavier I presume? Yes, you can help me." She didn't wait for the professor to answer her initial question, "You have someone under my care here, five-ten and a very dark complexion?"

            "Joseph ran off, after hurting two of our people. We don't know where he is."

            "His name isn't Joseph" Rogue and the woman said together. Rogue looked at the woman with surprise. The woman, however, kept her attention on Xavier.

            "For now you can refer to him as the Shade."

            "Shade? What kind of name is that?" Scott asked, almost smiling.

            "It's no worse than yours, _Cyclops_." They all stared at her with open mouths.

            "I think you better tell us who you are." Logan growled, his arms tensing up. The woman turned to him and looked imperiously down her nose at his knuckles, then to him.

            "My name is Elizabeth Braddock, but you may call me Psylocke."

*

*

            I had nowhere to go. How could I have done that? I attacked the people who were protecting me, didnt I? I had to start finding answers, but where to start? I fished my memory for anything that would help. My head was filled with death, pain, and misery, with the only upside being that I now knew who I was and who Joseph was.

            _Gabe__, I want to give you something._

_            What mum?_

_            This is a family heirloom, it represent balance._

            That was it. I had to get back to the motel I'd woke up in yesterday. I hiked west and began to follow the trail back.

*

*          

"British Intelligence? What kind of crap is this?" Scott said, Psylocke gave him a look and continued regardless.

            "Shade and I were in a unit known as the Outfit, a unit filled with mutants. We were charged with the investigation of mutant related crimes."

            "You hunt mutants for a living don't you?" Kurt asked. Psylocke's face seemed to soften.

            "Only those who broke the law. We seem to spend most of our time protecting mutants from maniacs like Colonel Joseph Greerson," she answered. "He was in charge of an experiment three years ago, which included the mapping and correction of the X-gene."

            "What do you mean correction?" Jean asked. Psylocke gave her a piercing stare.

            "You will find it difficult to get into my mind Miss Grey, don't try it again," she said with an ice-cold tone. Jean gulped, and Psylocke turned back to Xavier. "Four years ago there was a report on a new illness, one in a thousand Teenagers seemed to have it. It turned out all these children had the X-gene, and for different reasons it didn't activate at puberty. Shade is one of these, along with his teammates. Three years ago Joseph proposed creating a unit filled with mutants who would be able to tackle any mutant related problem. He got government backing and a section of the military budget to work with."

            "And Shade?" asked Kitty, "Where does he fit in?"

            "Shade was the first subject, at the request of his father. He had been diagnosed with a terminal illness and was given five years to live. His father and mother were mutants and figured that his X-gene was part of the problem. They went to Joseph to handle it."

            "Why Joseph? And what do you have to do with it?" Scott asked her.

            "Joseph was a friend of the family, Shade's father and he had been in the same unit before Joseph moved to R and D and Shade's father joined the Diplomat's Corp." Psylocke handed Xavier a photo. It showed ten people crouched in front of a chopper, one was Psylocke and one looked like an older version of Joseph. Psylocke tapped the photo. "That is what Shade usually looks like, next to him is his partner Teekay." Shade was short but lithe with long black hair and pale skin; Teekay was his opposite. Tall, blonde and a deep tan "They were partnered up because they had grown up together. Teekay and the rest are currently back at our safe house, I figured that having all of us here wouldn't help matters." Xavier looked up from the picture, surprise over his face.

            "Logan, have a look." Logan received the photo and looked at it.

            "Is that . . ?" He shifted his eyes to Psylocke. She nodded. "And that means his father is . . ." She nodded again.

            "You two are the only people authorised to see this, our commander's orders," She accepted the photo back and addressed Xavier again. "Three weeks ago Shade, Teekay and myself were on a mission in the Congo. Shade was captured and brought to America, we don't know why Joseph brought him here but I think it has something to do with you."

* 

*

            Found it! I'd hidden the heirloom in a hollowed out bible in the drawer. I took it out and looked at it by the light of the table lamp. It was a small yin-yang medallion on a thin silver chain. By the look of the recessed split between the yin and yang, it could become two halves. I put it on and closed my eyes. Memories trickled into focus, I smiled to myself, they were good memories.

            "Gabe?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of the singsong voice, I moved to the curtains and moved it across to look outside. There was an . . . army outside.

            _Oh crap._ I moved away and headed for the bathroom. I couldn't get out because the window was too small. I had to meet them head on; it was the only way out . . . or was it? I turned off the light and opened a shadow door. I began to step through when a high-powered beam of light hit me, burning away my shadowed skin. I fell to the floor and checked myself. Where the shadow skin had once been, there was only skin, pink and healthy. I looked around for an escape route, all the shadows were too small to fit through, thanks to the beam hitting a mirror and reflecting around the room.

            "Gabe, give yourself up, you have no where to go." The voice was harder now. There was only one escape route left, the front door. My powers were gone but I still had my training to fall back on. I moved to the door and gripped the handle, I was going to get out of here, even if it meant killing every one out there. I opened the door and charged


	6. Balance

A/N: Disclaimer: The character known as TeeKay is owned in part by my friend known on ff.net as Son of Sephiroth. It's my hope that he uses this character to do his own X-men Evo fanfic. Speaking of which, I don't own Evo either.

**AnimeLuvr1**: I can't wait to read it. Have you received the bio I sent you?

**Son Of Sephiroth**: Don't worry, I will.

Chapter 6

Balance

            The X-men had moved Psylocke into the rec room to speak in comfort. She wasn't interested in comfort and decided to stand. The questions followed quickly.

            "What's the deal between Shade and Joseph?"

            "Why iz he here?"

            "What's Shade's real name?" These were just a few questions Psylocke was being flooded with. With a few words, Xavier calmed them down and motioned for Psylocke to continue. She nodded in gratitude and continued to brief them.

            "Two years ago after an argument with the Outfit's C.I.C., Joseph approached the House of Commons with a proposal to eradicate the need for the outfit. He claimed he was able to copy the X-gene and reproduce it in a normal human being. Keeping Captain America in mind Parliament threw him out and gave him a dishonourable discharge. The Government thought that was it. However, three weeks later the English embassy in North Africa was attacked. Video footage showed Joseph was at the scene, two days after that he was seen at an assault on one of our Italian bases. It seemed that Joseph had thrown in his lot with some terrorists and gave them information on our more…seedier dealings." Psylocke moved from the doorway and leaned against one of the chairs. "Three months later our embassy in Australia was attacked, killing one of the Outfit's original members. Mi5 and Mi6 put Outfit into a more…proactive role to its usual defensive one. We were charged with the investigation into Josephs treachery and if possible, to capture him. All of our attempts to bring him back failed, in the end we were forced to terminate him." 

"You mean kill him," Scott interrupted.

            "Kill, terminate. Same thing."

            "What happened?"

            "Mi5 sent orders for Shade to take the shot. Why, we don't know, TeeKay was always our best sniper. Still, Shade went to Russia where our Intel put Joseph, and he took the shot. All reports were good up until a year ago. Joseph killed Shade's mother in revenge, and it changed Shade. He became unstable and refused to take any other assignments. For all intents and purposes Shade was out for revenge, he was close to getting it in the Congo. I don't know what happened after that, we've been searching for him ever since." Psylocke reached into her coat and pulled out a brown Manila envelope and passed it to the nearest person to her, Kitty. "Inside is a photo of Joseph and photos of his closest associates." Kitty leafed through the photos until she found a face she recognised.

            "Isn't this the guy off of that news footage?" She asked out loud. Kurt, who was sitting next her agreed

            "Ja, hiz name was Stifan wasn't it?" Psylocke leant over them excitedly.

            "You've seen Stifan? Where? Show me." Scott placed the DVD into the player, the familiar face of Stifan appeared and the group began to watch once more.

            I ran at the nearest target and ducked his swinging fist, I forced my shoulder into his gut and lifted him off the ground in a tackle and hit him hard against the nearest vehicle. I heard his spine give way under the onslaught and I dropped him, whirling on to my next target. He cocked back his arm and let it fly at my face. I grabbed his wrist and twisted, dislocating it. I kicked him in the face and advanced onto the only one left, he was standing in front of the searchlight, so I couldn't see any thing but a silhouette. I grabbed him around the throat and began to squeeze hard.

            _You like throttling women don't you Gabe? _

            I couldn't tell where the voice came from, the light ahead of me clicked off and I could see my opponent, I screamed and dropped her.

            It was Rogue.

            I bolted upright, sweat coursing down my body. _Weird dream,_ I thought as I clutched at the pendant around my neck, it calmed me down. _Guess mother was right_.

            "Bad dream?" The voice was female, I couldn't see her in the darkness of the room but I could feel her presence within my domain. I concentrated my power and used it as a sort of sonar to locate her. She was by the door, leaning against it.

            "Who are you?" I asked her. _And how long has she been standing there?_ I asked myself. I got up off the bed and walked to the wall opposite her and leant against it, facing her.

            "My name is Mystique. I am here to help you." My night vision had returned and I could just make her out, she had dark hair and dark skin, her yellow eye's seemed to glow. She seemed familiar, so I sifted through my fully restored memory to see if I had met her.

            "You're here to help me? Bull, what's in it for you?" She moved so her back was to the window, the recent nightmare immediately sprung up, all I could see was a silhouette of her.

            "You are very astute, for a boy." I think I was supposed to take it as a compliment, but something kept nagging at the back of my mind. "My employer is looking for young able bodied mutants such as you; we are training for a coming war." Something in my mind clicked, I did know her.

            "Have we met?"

            "No," she answered a little too quickly. That clinched it for me. I smirked.

            "So we_ have_ met, haven't we? In Paris, about a year ago. You tried recruiting my friend Tobias and me. Wasn't your unexpected dip in the Seine a big enough hint?" I felt disgusted; I was talking to someone who stood for everything I'd sworn to stop. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight."

            "Think about my offer Gabriel. We will accept you for who you are, unlike Xavier's brats." I stared at her waiting for her to leave.

            "Five seconds." She didn't move. I stepped closer with every second. "Four. Three-two-one." I snapped my foot up and kicked out, planting my boot in her chest and pushing her out of the window. Someone was bound to hear it, so I grabbed my things and opened the door. I stopped by Mystique's prone body and knelt beside her. "Tell Magneto that I give the same answer as I did in Paris. Should I ever see you again, I will show _no_ mercy." I got up and walked away. Mystique began shouting to me.

            "There is a war coming Gabriel, sooner or later you are going to have to choose sides! Don't make the same mistake as Xavier!" I ignored her ranting and carried on walking, leaving her to whoever came. I had bigger fish to fry. Just then my stomach grumbled. Speaking of fish . . . 

            "You were tricked! This is so sloppy! I can't believe you missed it!" The X-Men remained quiet through Psylocke's ranting. "Look at the soldier's size, if they were sixteen they wouldn't be a good two, three feet taller than the prisoners who are kneeling down. You see that man in the middle of the prisoners? That is Angus McKinner, father of Conner McKinner. He died four years ago." Scott stood up and faced the Intelligence agent.

"That doesn't mean that Shade wasn't involved." Psylocke looked at him as if he had just insulted everything that was good and holy; he almost took a step back.

"Angus McKinner is Shade's Grandfather! Shade is otherwise known as Gabriel McKinner, son of the British ambassador to America!" The X-men were silent. "You mean to tell me you don't know who Conner McKinner is?" A few shook their heads while the rest remained silent. "Conner is one of the men who petitioned for mutant rights in Britain. He's the reason that the Outfit is still running _and_ the reason that the bill to mutants listed with the government of America is still having trouble going through." She turned to Xavier. "I thought you would have told them all this Charles." She turned and went to leave the room. "I've wasted enough time here, I have to find Gabe before Joseph does."

"Why?" asked Kitty. Psylocke turned to face her.

"Because Joseph doesn't let anything go that's still useful to him, we have to find Gabriel before he's sent back here to lay waste to this place, let's go." Only Rogue and Wolverine got up to follow. Rogue shot the rest back a dirty look before she was gone. The rest stared at the screen.

"Why should we know these people?" Asked Evan.

"Conner McKinner comes from a very prestigious highland family, many of them are or were mutants. When I built this institute I asked Conner to help here, his skills as a soldier would have been helpful. He declined, saying his family came first. His son had been sick for a while and he was worried about him. The last I knew was that his son had died of a strange disease. I attended his funeral."

I found an abandoned Deli in downtown Bayville to hide while I recuperated. Somehow the food was still palatable, so I made myself a BLT and watched for hobos. I'd already had to move two away from the area.

"Not exactly the Ritz, Gabe, but it does have a bit of charm," a southern voice spoke from behind me; I didn't turn because I already knew whom it was. I dropped the bread knife and started for the front door. "Don't go Gabe," Rogue said in a rush, "we need to talk." I stopped with my hand on the door handle.

"Keep away from me Rogue, I'm dangerous," I said as I stared at the doorknob. I couldn't look at her; the guilt I felt was stopping me from doing anything. "I almost killed you."

"That wasn't you Gabriel, that was the rage inside you. Ya had no control over it." Rogue said soothingly. I concentrated on the handle.

"What went on in my head was made of me. Therefore it was my anger. I just couldn't take it all at once." My voice lowered to a whisper.

"Ah know what you're going through Gabe—" she stopped abruptly when I wrenched the handle from its fixtures and threw it past her into the deli's glass counter.

"How can you possibly begin to imagine what I've been through?!" I shouted at her, releasing all the pent up hate and anger I had left. "How can you know what I've done? Who I've killed and what I felt?" I was looking her in the eye, daring her to take the challenge. She did, Rogue pulled down the collar of her uniform. Finger-shaped wheals adorned the sides of her neck.

"Ah know 'cause when yeh grabbed my neck yer memories as well as yer powers were transferred tah me. Ah remember what you remembered at that exact time and Ah know what you felt because . . . Ah felt it too." I was glaring at her wounds, wounds I inflicted. I had attacked an innocent; it was a heavily punishable offence in the British Military.

"Rogue I'm . . . I'm sorry." I sat down heavily on a nearby stool. "I still can't see why I did it."

"The important thang is that you were able to break free of it." I looked at her and saw comfort in her eyes.

"I didn't break free of it by myself Rogue. You helped me; it was _you_ who broke me free. And to thank you I want to give you this." I pulled the Yin Yang chain from around my neck and split it in half, I threaded the silver chain into the white yin and gave it to Rogue.

"Ah couldn't really." I placed it in her hand.

"Please, it's a gift from a friend, to a friend. Take it." She did, slowly placing it around her neck. It suited her. I thread the black yang through some black tying cord I had picked up from the back. She gave me a rueful smile.

"Am Ah s'posed to read anything_ more_ into this?" I couldn't help myself.

"Well I was hoping that once I—" There was a sound from outside, rubber boot scraping against pavement. "Rogue, stay down. If I shout to you, then high-tail it out the back." I stood up and walked to the door. I had to grip it near the doorframe to open it. I moved out into the street. I was instantly blinded by the headlights of three vehicles. By their size they had to be Humvees; low, wide 4x4s used mainly by the military. Also known as a Hummer to civilians.

"Put your hands behind your head and lie down on the ground." The voice was loud and sounded like it was used to being obeyed, I knew that voice.

"Stifan? Come out and face me." I put more confidence in my voice than I actually felt, I was cut off from the shadows—my home and power source. Five silhouettes—each armed with batons—emerged from the other side of the beams. I steeled myself for attack. "Rogue, run now!" I sidestepped to my left, placing me square in front of the door. I assigned each of the combatants a number and began running attack patterns through my head. One and Five fanned out as two to Four advanced towards me. As they came into range I snap kicked Three down and twisted away from Two and Four's attack. Five swung for a blow to my head, I deflected it off my shoulder and grabbed his outstretched arm and his other shoulder. I slammed my knee into his stomach and spun him around to block One's swing with his head, I threw him onto One and ducked Two's attack, I grabbed his back leg and threw him to the ground. Pain exploded in my back as Four hit me. I went down and rolled before the inevitable follow-up attack. I staggered to my feet and grabbed him in a headlock and slowly choked him. "Wait a sec, aren't there usually seven of you?" A scream from the deli punctuated the remark. "Rogue!" I pushed him into Two and ran back into the building. There was no one in the restaurant so I pushed through the swing doors to the kitchen and saw two soldiers carrying a body bag, one tall with an assault rifle over his shoulder and the other was short with two pistols on his belt at the front. I yelled out to them. They both turned to me; the tall one lifted the bag onto his shoulder.

"I'll leave him to you Connelly." He walked through the fire doors behind him, which left Connelly between the door and me.

            "Let me through Connelly." I stepped to my right, he stepped to his left and cut me off, I moved left and he cut me off again.

            "I can't let you through mate," he said with an Australian accent. I began to move right again, as he moved to block me I traversed off my left foot and planted my right foot behind his left and pushed him to the floor, for good measure I punched him in the gut. He rolled onto his side and puked. I pushed through the fire doors and saw a van fishtail around the corner; I ran to the end of the alley and watched it screech around the right towards the deli. I ran back to the door and saw Connelly gone from the floor; I stepped over his dinner and headed to the front of the deli once more.

            I walked outside to see just one Humvee parked in the street, with Two and Connelly huddled by the right side of the truck, Two saw me first and pulled his weapon on me.

            "Freeze!" Connelly turned around and brought his own weapon up.

            "Don't worry, I give up," I said and raised my arms half-heartedly. Connelly brought out a pair of handcuffs, the chain was about a foot long, lucky for me. He slapped one cuff on my right wrist and turned me around then slapped the other cuff on to my other wrist. The radio sputtered and Two picked up a headset and turned it on.

            "This is Unit Alpha Three over." He listened, as he did so a look of shock came over his face. "She _what_?" Connelly spared a glance to Two. Now was my chance. I leapt at the truck and planted my right foot on the edge, I leapt off and brought up my left leg as close to my right as possible and hugged them to my stomach. I stretched my arms under my legs and landed softly. I brought my now free hands over Connelly's head and grabbed the two pistols at his waist and pulled the chain around his neck and crossed the chain so the pistols where on either side of his head. I fired at Two without hesitation, and he went down.

            "Where have they taken her?" I whispered into Connelly's ear, all the while pulling the chain tighter.

            "Navy arms," He croaked. I knew they had offices in New York City, I hadn't realized it came with it's own strike team.

            "Where?" He didn't answer, only struggled. "Where?!" Connelly gurgled and gave up struggling. I felt the urge to start cussing my brains out. With a deep breath, I let him drop to the floor and searched his pockets for the cuff keys. After unlocking them I settled into the driver's side of the truck and began searching. Nothing but a handgun and a mobile phone. I picked up the phone and looked at it. There was no way around it; I was going to have to tell them. I dialled in the number from memory and held the phone to my ear. I heard the other end pick up. "Sir, I have news, and it isn't good. Rogue's been kidnapped and I'm gonna need your help."

            A/N: Incase any of you were wonderin you're not supposed to know who the McKinners are, reasons will present themselves in the sequel.


	7. Archaic Resolutions

Chapter 7

Archaic Resolution

I was on my way to New York City, just a few miles from the outskirts. I had a car phone on loudspeaker.

            "You do realise that this is quite risky don't you Scott? The likeliness that we'll even get past the front door is pretty low." I overtook a Sedan and increased my speed slightly.

            "Then why are you going in?" He asked over the phone. He and the rest of the X-men were on their way to New York. My superior, Psylocke, was on her way to the Outfit's safe house to gather them up. It was nice to hear they had been searching for me all this time.

            "I'm going in because I have to, it's my fault that she's there and I'm going to get her out. If I fail then at least I can clear as many obstacles out of the way for whoever comes next." I shifted into sixth gear and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

            "Our ETA is ten minutes, see you then." He must have had his doubts about trusting me, but I didn't care. I had more important things to worry about. I hung up the phone and concentrated on getting to my destination.

            Rogue woke up in a small dark room, she wasn't chained or bound in any way so that was a plus. She stood and walked around the room, feeling the walls for any clues. When she found the door she began to search for the handle, she gripped it and pulled down. It moved! She wasted no time, she moved out into the bright corridor and ran as fast as her body would let her.

            She found herself in the lounge of an apartment. She looked around and saw a man standing at the window looking out.

            "Evening Miss Rogue, you are awake I see. How do you feel?" From his cultured accent she took a guess at him being English. Completely contrast to her Southern accent.

            "Ah'm fine but I want to go home. _Now_." She replied. The man turned around to face her and she was instantly shocked. Apart from the changes of age, and a severe scar at his left temple, this man was the spitting image of the photograph of Joseph Greerson. "Oh. Mah. Gawd". She breathed. Joseph smiled warmly.

            "I see you've heard of me. I've also heard of you." He stepped closer to her, dangerously close. "You and I are going to get better acquainted very soon, but I have to sort out a few things. Tyesson." He spoke to someone behind her. "Take her to my office and prepare her." A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and began to drag her away.

            "Prepare me for what?" she asked.

            "You'll see."

            I was lost, I knew I had to ask for directions but I couldn't ask them looking like I did. I stopped the car and closed my eyes in concentration, willing the 'Shadow Skin' to dissipate. I felt a small ripple over my skin and I immediately warmed up, only just realizing how cold I had been. I stared at my hands just to be sure and was relieved to see pink, healthy skin. I was normal again. I started the car and moved off once more.

I slowed down and stopped next to a police car and rolled down the truck's window, then knocked on theirs. The female officer closest to me rolled the window down.

            "Can I help you sir?" she asked me. She seemed a bit irate, so I gave her my best smile.

            "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss, but could you direct me to Navy Arms Incorporated? I'm a little lost. You see, I'm new to the area." I reached into the side pocket of the hummer and brought out the map of the city I'd picked up from a gas station and handed it to the officer.

            "Sure, I'll mark it on your map for you." She pulled out a ballpoint and began to write, her male partner on the other hand looked like he needed sleep. He fixed me with a suspicious look and began tapping on the computer that was on the dashboard. _Crap,_ I thought and circled my hand around the baton that had nestled next to the map. "Here you go sir; I've put on where you are at the moment, so it should be easy to find your way." She handed back the map and I released my hand from the baton to take it. The male officer started to open the door to get out as I sat back.

            "Thanks ma'am, I really appreciate it." I released the handbrake and was on my way again. I knew something was wrong when the cop cars lights and sirens turned on behind me. I pushed the brake hard and the cop car ran into my back end, crushing its engine block instantly. I floored the accelerator and made my escape.

            The building was tall, _real _tall. The Navy Arms insignia was shining on the roof: an anchor bisected by an ancient ships canon. At a cursory glance the place was quiet, but I could see several armed guards in the lobby, they knew I was coming. I stepped out of the truck and moved to the boot. I looked it over; the impact from the police vehicle had hardly dented it. I opened the trunk and pulled out the rifle inside. I rested the rifle on the Humvee roof; the rifle was originally designed to punch through tank armour, so to get any kind of shot you had to rest it on something strong enough to take the recoil. I sighted up to the top of the building and spied a sentry on the roof; I took aim and squeezed the trigger. The sentry flew back out of sight as the voice of the rifle boomed out to the surrounding neighbourhood. I threw the rifle into the back seat and got back in the front. I moved off and turned the first left right in front of the lobby. I turned the hummer around after about a hundred yards and got out of the vehicle once more and popped the boot, it was filled with enough weaponry to supply a small brigade. I pulled out a Kevlar vest and as many handgun magazines as I could possibly carry, and two combat knives. I was ready. I got back into the Humvee and stared at the front door to the Navy Arms building.

            "Here goes nothing, I'm coming Rogue." I floored the accelerator and released the brake. The truck kicked off and began to rush at the doors. I braced myself for the impact.

            "Quiet night, huh George?" Kyle asked his partner as they patrolled the lobby.

            "Yeah." George was never one to use polysyllabic words. They split off from the centre of the lobby and moved towards the two security stations situated on either side of the doors. Kyle begun a conversation with the clerk on his side, George merely nodded a greeting and turned to face the doors. He stopped and stared in horror as he saw a company Humvee hurtling at full speed towards the doors. He only had enough time to warn everybody before the Humvee smashed through the glass doors, sending deadly shards every where. The two clerks died instantly, but Kyle's and George's reflexes had saved them. Kyle looked up at the piece of glass quivering in the counter inches above his head. He got up and met George by the truck as the driver got out. They froze as the driver faced them.

            "Hey guy's. Mind if I drop in?" Gabe said as he motioned towards them with his hand, two tendrils of shadow snaked out of a nearby pillar's shadow and wrapped around the two guards necks and lifted them in the air. They died quietly but slowly.

            Joseph stared out of the window, oblivious to what had happened twenty stories below. Tyesson stood by the desk silently, waiting for orders.

            "Is she prepped?" Joseph asked without turning around.

            "Aye sir, she will be undergoing therapy very soon," she answered. The intercom on the desk spluttered to life.

            "Joseph sir, the Shade has entered the building and he's pissed! We're having trouble holding him back sir." Stifan shouted over the intercom 

            "We were planning on this so don't worry, just keep him out of the level fifteen labs." Joseph said, still not looking round. There was an explosion, then several screams over the 'com.

            "Too late sir! He's here! Orders?" The sound of gunfire echoed through the room.

            "Stifan, take another man and go prep the chopper; we're cutting our losses. Tyesson, give Gabriel a nice welcome, make sure he doesn't make it to the roof." Tyesson nodded and watched Joseph leave.

            I ducked behind an up turned desk and waited for a lull in the gunfire, I'd reached what looked like science labs with a rather macabre looking operating table. I reached my hand over the desk and fired in the general direction of the stairwell door, the bastards had almost snuck up behind me as I had dismantled Joseph's gene-reclamation devices. I rolled over to a pillar and rested my back against it, stretching both arms around the pillar to fire, hearing a satisfying _thwack _as the rounds hit home. The Mobile phone in my vest pocket trilled, I fished it out and pressed the call button.

            "Yeah?" I asked into the phone.

            "Gabe? We just entered the lobby, what the hell have you done?" Scott asked. He was getting annoyed at something.

            "What do you mean 'what have I done?' " I asked as I flinched away from a round that almost got too close.

            "You've killed four people, in cold blood."

            "What's your point? That's what I do One-eye. I'm trained to kill first, then keep on killing. Get used to it." I hung up before he could reply. Damn he irritated me! I placed the phone back in my right breast pocket and stood up. I peered around the corner. Only three left. Stifan and another were missing, now was my chance. I un-holstered a second pistol and walked in to plain view, diving to my right I pulled the triggers and didn't stop till I was empty. I threw the pistols away and peered around the corner of the file cabinet I had dived behind, there was only one still standing, the others weren't dead but they weren't getting up anytime soon. I bolted towards him as fast as I could, not giving him time to recover. I moved in close and grabbed his rifle by the fore grip and magazine housing and twisted, his slow reflexes were the death of him. The rifle rounds tore his legs to pieces; he fell to the floor screaming. I picked up a grenade from his belt and walked to the stairwell, pulled the pin and dropped it right there and ran. The blast destroyed the stairwell completely, I couldn't have the X-men watching every move I made.

            Scott jumped back, narrowly dodging the falling metal; Jean helped him up off the floor.

            "What the hell?" She breathed.

            "Dammit Gabriel!" Scott shouted.

            "How are we supposed to, like, get up there now?" Kitty asked Scott. Wolverine answered instead.

            "Why don't we ask the spook?" Scott flung his cell phone at Wolverine.

"You talk to him, he's beginning to really annoy me." Scott bit back on the cussing, barely. Wolverine pressed the redial button and held the phone to his ear.

"Gabe we're stuck in the lobby, a certain _someone_ blew the stairs." There was slight static on the line as Gabe answered.

"There are service elevators behind the west clerk's desk. Take them to the seventeenth floor and check the offices there, Rogue's in one of them." Every one had heard the news and crowded around the phone.

"How do you know? Are you with her now?" Wolverine asked into the phone.

"No sir, I'm looking at a C.C.T.V. screen and she's on it." Gabe answered, there was a rustling then a metallic click on the other end. "Get to her quickly, I'd do it myself but I'm a little tied up now." The phone went dead, Wolverine shrugged.

"He hung up." He passed the phone back to Scott. "Let's move out X-men, we've got one of our own to save. They crammed into the only elevator still on the ground floor. Wolverine punched number 17. Everyone braced themselves as it made a sudden jolt and slowly rumbled upward to level seventeen.

I hung up and placed the phone back in my pocket. I made to move, but froze right on the spot. I stood facing the one person I had hoped never to meet face to face again. Tyesson, my ex-combat instructor.

"Long time no see Gabey."

"The name's Gabriel, but you can call me Shade, Alicia." I walked to my left as did Tyesson, we started to circle. "I was hoping to next see you through a rifle scope." She laughed; it was a high-pitched giggle that made me wince in pain.

"Are you really that much of a coward? You're your mother's son through and through." The insult stung, I felt like strangling her but I kept back the rising fury. I instead smirked.

"I was taught to always take the easiest option, by _you _and almost every other instructor, so I'm really not the only coward in this room." She didn't rise to the bait. "I would go as far to say that any person who runs from her responsibilities is a coward, like you. I'm facing up to mine." She smiled cruelly.

"When did we get all philosophical?"

"Around the time your he-bitch tortured my mother, who incidentally was a very honourable woman. If I hear you insult her one more time, I'll kill you slower than I originally intended to." I kept my voice even, giving off no emotion. I placed my hands on the hilts of the two combat knives attached to the back of my belt; she reached behind her and pulled out a katana.

"I suppose I'll have to kill you, if only to teach you one final lesson Gabe." She fingered the blade as it gleamed in the light. "A lesson in pain!" She pressed forward and brought the blade down, aiming to split my skull in two. I pulled the knives and crossed them above my head, catching the blade in the groove. I kicked out and caught her in the shin, forcing her back. She set herself again, blade pointing up and facing away from me. I settled into a defensive posture, both blades pointing down and out with the blades facing away from me.

"I'm giving you one chance Alicia, leave and I won't hunt you down. I don't have anything against you personally, I'm just here for the girl." We began to circle clockwise again.

"I have my orders Shade; I have to carry them out." She charged at me, scything the katana in a wide horizontal arc aimed at my neck, I brought up my right knife to block it. The blades connected and mine went spinning out of my hand, I spun with the blow and stepped back. I swapped my left knife into my right hand and readied myself for the follow up; I blocked the reversed attack and lost my other knife in the process. I was screwed. I backed away from Tyesson who had the sword point close to my throat. "Any last words Gabe?" The back of my legs hit a low table and I fell onto it, something pole like pressed into my back. I felt along it till I met a curved blade, it was an axe. I gripped the handle tightly.

"Yeah I do, duck!" I rolled out of the way and swung the axe up at her sword, knocking it away. I let go of the axe in mid swing and tackled her, lifting her off of the ground. I didn't stop until we hit the wall size window; I held her there and punched her in the stomach. As she doubled over I brought my knee up to meet her face, they connected and her head whipped back and cracked the glass as she fell to the floor. I felt around her waist for her holster, grabbing the revolver from it. It was a large weapon, most likely a .45 of some obscure make. I turned away from her and walked to the back off the room to where a door was marked 'roof access.'

"Freeze!" I turned to face her, she had a crossbow in her hands, she must have pulled it off the wall.

"Please Tyesson, I have no time for this." She pulled the trigger and the bolt was released, I dodged right and brought up the revolver. The bolt hit my left shoulder and pulled my arm as I squeezed the trigger. Her head exploded in a cloud of pink mist and grey matter. Her body fell through the now shattered glass behind her. I opened the door and ran up the metal stairs to the roof, it would all end there.

"We've checked haff of ze floor and still no Rogue, zhere's only one office left, she has to be there." The seventeenth floor had been well guarded but the X-men's training had helped them pull through, the bodies of the unconscious guards were proof of the level of their skill. Logan moved to the final door on the level and opened it. They finally had what they came for.

I saw Joseph and two others get in to the chopper and settle in, the rotors began to speed up, I didn't have much time. I dispatched the five guards with the revolver and ran to the chopper. It lifted off before I could get close enough. It lifted to about ten foot and began to head towards the Hudson River; I looked at its path and saw my chance. Several boxes had been stored next to the air-conditioning unit; I had a set of stairs up to the chopper. I ripped off they heavy Kevlar vest andI sprinted as fast as I could, just keeping up with the chopper. I took the boxes one bound at a time and was just below the chopper when I reached the edge of the roof, I leapt out into free air and reached out for the leg rail of the chopper. I gripped at it with all my strength and breathed a sigh of relief, I heaved my self up onto the rail and looked into the cab. I saw three figures but all I saw in detail in was Joseph. I raised the revolver and shouted his name.

"Joseph Greerson! Your time has come!" I squeezed the trigger and the hammer inched back. Joseph turned around, shock in his eyes, I smiled, I had won! The hammer fell with a dry click, the gun was empty. Joseph began to laugh as my heart fell.

"Ah Gabriel, do you know you look so much like your mother? Give her my regards." 

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

 I felt pain in my chest and a force pushing me back, I fell backwards out of the chopper and watched dumbly as it shrunk into the distance. Hitting the Hudson felt like hitting concrete. I felt the Shadow skin surround me and water envelope me. I had failed. I tried to scream but the pain in my chest stopped me, I sunk further down into the depths of the water, after what felt like a lifetime, the darkness claimed me. My last thoughts were of Rogue, She was safe. I hadn't failed her, just myself.


	8. Crucial Choices

A/N:     animeluvr1: You've got your wish.

            Da Big Kahuna: Thanks for the heads up.

            To every one: This is the final chapter but don't worry there will be more. To all of you who have reviewed my first work you have my gratitude. Enjoy!

Epilogue

Crucial Choices

_            What have we got?_

_            Adolescent male, shot twice, in shock and was in the river for about ten minutes. He's a mutant too._

_            Why does that make a difference?_

Why did it? I was dead. I felt like I was floating in water, being gently pushed by the current. I opened my eyes to see it was true, the water was a deep blue and moving slowly _So__ this is what Death feels like, where's the guy with the Scythe?_ I thought lazily. My back stopped against something, I turned around to find my self on a tiny island, all it had on it was a small bonsai tree. 

            _Keep on the pressure we can't have a bleed out, he's already lost a lot of blood._

_            Blood pressure is rising, heart rate also. He's almost in the clear._

            The voices echoed all around me. What did they mean? I was dead! A guy should know when he's dead right? Right?

            "Well tha' depends on a you mah son." The gruff Scottish voice startled me.

            "Da'! when d'you git here ye daft auld beggar?" I'd reverted to my Scottish accent automatically, it was the first time I'd used it for going on a year now. "Ye no' deid are ye?" I asked cautiously. My father smiled and shook his head.

            "Naw! I'm in yer heid ye silly eedjit." He was sitting where the Bonsai had been. " Now git oot of yon river afore ye catch ye death o' cold." I didn't find it the least bit funny but still hauled my self out of the water.

            " Tha's no' funny Da', I'm already deid as 'tis." He just stared at me with the same expression he always used when I'd been out of line or mistaken. 

            "Yer no' deid son, jus' in a coma. But you do have to choose." I was confused, he saw this in my face and explained. "Richt noo yer in a coma, yer body his been fixed bit yer mind's shut aff." I was still confused.

            "Layman's terms dad." I said in a perfect English accent.

            "You're at a crossroads son, you get to choose whether you live or die." He answered back, I knew he was serious, he'd cut the accent as well. I stood up and surveyed the two banks of the river. One side was a green field full of fruit trees and various other plants, the other side was a wasteland, all dead and decayed. Something familiar was niggling at the back of my mind,

            "I've seen this place before haven't I?" I asked my father, he nodded silently. An image of my mother in front of an artist's easel flashed in the water. "Sanzu." I said to myself. "This was mum's idea of the Sanzu River." I turned to my father who nodded.

            "Aye," he said simply.

"So that means I'm about to die".

_Ok seal him up, it's all up to God now._

_It'll be a miracle if he pulls through._

_Yes, but his mutant genes may have a factor._

I listened to the ethereal voices. My father stood up and approached me; he placed a hand on my shoulder and held me close.

"See son, they have done all they can, the rest is up to you." I laughed.

"I'm not God dad, I'm me." He gave me the Look again.

"You're in your mind right now, in here you are the god of your own mind." He stepped back. "So choose, Gabriel. Life," he gestured to his left, "Or death." He gestured to his right. I couldn't look him in the eyes, but the way he looked at me meant that he guessed my answer.

"I've done my time father; I did what I set out to do. My life for Rogue's, it was a fair deal." My father slapped me hard, I was more shocked than hurt, he'd never hit me before.

"How dare you stand before me and say that! I didn't raise you to give up!" I stared back.

"What do I have to live for dad? Death and destruction are all I cause." I sat down heavily on the earth. "Besides I've fulfilled my promise to save Rogue."

"What about your mother? Did you not promise to avenge her death? And what of the Oracle, did you not promise her tribe you would get her back?" I nodded silently. "Besides I have some information you might want concerning Rogue." I stood up quickly and faced him.

"What information?" He gestured to the water. I turned back and looked in. What I saw was myself running after the chopper and leaping onto the landing rail. "This is my death, why show me it?"

            "Watch," he replied as the picture zoomed in on the chopper, I closed my eyes momentarily, and when I opened them I found myself inside the chopper. I watched myself pop into view in slow motion; I'd got the first hand experience so I didn't want to watch it again. I looked around the small cabin, I could see Stifan in the pilot's seat but I didn't know the guy next to him, like wise for the guy next to Joseph who had a gun pressed against the temple of a prisoner. I wanted to scream but couldn't, the prisoner was Rogue! She was bound up and watching me as I entered the Cabin, I saw her look of anguish as, I guessed, I was shot back out of the chopper. I fell to my knees and covered my eyes.

            "It's over now son." My father was by my side, holding me. I was back on the island. "You have to make a choice now son, eternal rest or your duty as a McKinner." I stood up and waded into the water I was directly between both banks.

            "See you later Father." I walked towards the barren land beyond the bank, I knew I had made the right choice.

5 Months and 3 Days later:

            School had started up again and the X-men had gone, working through their days on automatic. It was lunch and they were all around their usual table, no one was willing to look at the empty seat. Psylock had taken Gabriel back to England three months ago, he was in a coma and she wasn't certain whether he'd survive. He was the topic of the moment. 

            "Do you think he'll survive?" Kitty asked no one in particular. Kurt was sitting next to her, taking small bites out of his gut bomb.

            "I dunno, but if he doez, do you think he'll come back here and help us look for Rogue?" Scott was sat across from him and answered.

            "Who knows, and who cares. The guy was trouble from minute one, I don't think he'll have the audacity to show his face around here." They finished in silence and left the cafeteria. They stopped near the front entrance of the school and began talking quietly to themselves once more; they didn't notice the two figures coming from the street towards them.

            "I think he'll pull through, he must have taken worse through his career." Evan said to Kitty. "I'm with Scott though, he won't come back, guys like that doesn't give a thought for bystanders." Kitty gave him a sideways glance.

            "Are you forgetting that he like, totally risked his neck to get Rogue back? He could die." Evan shook his head in reply.

            "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help us." They all turned around at the English voice and looked at the two boys in front of them: one was tall and broad with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes the other was short but lithe with shoulder length black hair and black eyes, he was the one that spoke.

            "Yeah sure what's the problem?" Scott asked. The short one answered him immediately.

            "We're new here and we need to find the principal's office, you wouldn't be able to tell us where it is would you please?" He said, adding a disarming smile. Kitty and Jean stepped closer.

            "Like sure, we'll even show you." Kitty and Jean moved up to the front doors and beckoned for the two English kids to follow "See you later guys," Kitty said to the other X-men as the two newcomers followed through the doors.

            "Wonder who they are," Scott said to himself. He caught the look Kurt and Evan were giving him. "What?" Kurt rolled his eyes and headed off to class as the bell went. "What?" Scott asked again.

            "Don't you ever keep anything in your head besides thoughts of Jean?" Evan said simply. "Remember a photograph showed to us by a certain British agent?" Realization slowly blossomed on Scott's face.

            "Damn."

            Jean and Kitty moved through the crowded corridors making certain that the two newcomers were close. They stopped outside principal Kelly's office. 

            "Here it is, hope you like it here. I'm Jean and this is Kitty." The tall one gave Kitty an amorous smile. "My name is Tobias; I'm _very_ pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed which got a slap from the short one.

            "Quit it Tobias." He nodded to each girl in turn. "My name is Gabriel, thank you for showing us to the office. I'm sure we'll get to know each other as the year progresses." He gave a curt bow, as they left he whispered just loud enough for them to hear "Give the professor my regards Miss Grey, Miss Pryde. I look forward to seeing you soon." He knocked on the door and entered the office, followed by Tobias. Kitty and Jean looked at each other and smiled, maybe Scott was wrong. It looked like a very interesting year ahead; maybe the hunt for Rogue wasn't going to be so fruitless after all.

3 Months Ago              Moscow, Russia: British Embassy 

            She waited, it's what she does. She watched her target move through his office, she smiled. _Another easy one,_ she thought.

            It was over, done. The British ambassador was dead, her master would be happy. She activated her radio and spoke into it.

            "Mission accomplished. Whose next?" The list was sent and she committed it to memory. Three names stood out among the rest: Charles Xavier, Gabriel McKinner and Conner McKinner. She knew the last two but heard of the first. She still had to do her job.

_One down and thirteen to go.___

            It wasn't a pleasant thought running through her head, having to kill your first boyfriend and his father wasn't something she was comfortable with. But she had too. But her first stop was Ireland, and she had to make sure she got there.


End file.
